A constructional approach is being applied to "hard-core" drug addicts. The approach involves helping addicts achieve life-styles they consider meaningful (including gainful employment and/or education); under such conditions it is assumed that drug dependence will diminish since it would jeopardize and interfere with such a life-style. This contrasts with an eliminative approach which is addressed mainly to removing addiction. The rationale derives from programmed instruction, which, in turn, is derived from the experimental analysis of behavior (operant research). Detailed records and logs are kept and the effort is to use this information to develop a step-by-step program in which each step is explicit and is maintained (reinforced) by progress toward the goal, stated in terms of outcomes to be constructed. Subjects are paid for adequacy of records and not for attaining their constructional outcomes or ours. The records are useful as signs of progress, to develop validated procedures, and to gain insight into the contingencies of drug abuse/dependency or nonabuse/nondependency. Subjects are inner-city blacks, both male and female, ranging in age from 22 to 46; median equals 37. Of the 12 subjects in progress thus far, 8 are on public aid, 2 have no income, and only 2 are gainfully employed. All have served time, five for 5 to 14 years, three for 1 to 2 years, three for less than a year; data on one are not available at present. Years of drug abuse range from 4 to 16; median equals 18.